Baby Face
|-| Anime = |ja_kanji = ベイビィ・フェイス |engname = Babyhead (English Localization) |user = Melone |namesake = Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds (American musician) |type = Automatic Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |stats = |potential= |color= |note= (Precision: Depending on Maturity) (Potential: Depending on Education)|notealign=right}} |destpower = A |speed = B |range = A |durability = A |precision = |potential = |colors = VentoAureo }} is the Stand of Melone, featured in Vento Aureo. Baby Face is a highly unique Stand, functioning as a computer that can generate a secondary, sentient Stand capable of development. Appearance Baby Face primarily takes the form of a laptop equipped with a trackball, in which there is a hole where Melone can insert a small bottle of sampled DNA. From the bottom of the laptop protrudes a large face, and occasionally limbs. It is notable that Baby Face can be seen by ordinary people. The homunculus it generates takes the form of a humanoid Stand with no noteworthy features save for a set of crests on its head. Its mid-section is composed of several cable attaching the two halves of its body. It is designed to be an evil version of Echoes ACT3 and its head is of "deformed Amerindian" style. Baby Face and its spawn are both presented in the colored manga and anime adaptation as being light blue. While Baby Face itself is not shown in the PS2 game, the homunculus is shown as being white with lime green spikes. Personality Baby Face itself has no personality to speak of. However, the homunculus it generates is an independent Stand; it also holds separate sentience from its user. Since it is born with intellect but no knowledge, it requires proper education to ensure a positive growth. The one shown homunculus also had a murderous instinct.Chapter 501, Baby Face (2) Otherwise, it will become disobedient and uncontrollable. It also takes its personality from its "mother"; the one used against Bruno Bucciarati's group had a hotheaded "mother" and demonstrated such personality traits. Abilities Baby Face Baby Face's base entity is an automatic Stand with little combat ability, thus isn't suited for direct confrontation. Its strength resides in its ability to create secondary Stands for Melone to sic on a target. It is laborious to set up, but inherently very safe as a trade-off. Homunculus Generation Through its computer Stand, Baby Face has the ability to generate a secondary Stand that will fight in its place. By researching a suitable subject through the pseudoscience of examining a woman's characteristics ranging from one's age or health to their blood type, personality or their horoscope, Melone gathers information and predicts the future homunculus' predispositions. If the data predicts a strong child who is "incompatible" with Melone's target, Melone unleashes Baby Face on the woman and impregnates her with Baby Face's child through undisclosed means.Chapter 500, Baby Face (1) Though the child is progenated through undisclosed means it is stated that the insemination holds no similarities to human reproduction, as Baby face's victim expresses relief that she had not in fact been raped upon waking up post-Stand encounter. The child also appears to develop within or around the mother's head, approximately towards the back. This is hinted at when Baby Face's speech seemingly originates from that point, and urine trickles down the target woman's neck when it relieves itself. The development is fast, taking three minutes for a fertilized egg to fully develop into a new homunculus that then appears near the host. Moreover, if Melone possesses a sample of his target's blood, he can incorporate it into the homunculus so that it automatically feels the target's location and can track them. Computer Baby Face is not only responsible for the Homunculus Generation power, but is also used like a regular computer, capable of holding and interacting with the data gathered by Melone. The computer Stand also maintains contact with the homunculus, as if Melone was having an online discussion with the homunculus' spirit. A webcam and microphone allows Melone to show the homunculus images and converse with it orally. It also monitors the homunculus' status, allowing Melone to watch its growth.Chapter 506, Baby Face (7) Homunculus The secondary Stand or homunculus that Baby Face creates is an independent, long range and power-type Stand that acts as a surrogate fighter for Melone. It is powerful by default, can develop further depending on the progenitor, and its demise doesn't affect Melone, making it useful as a proxy assassin.Volume 54, in-between chapter Stand stats, Chapter 503, Baby Face (4) On the other hand, because of its independence, it can disobey its creator but is also a hassle to create and educate. As a unique mix of human and Stand, the homunculus can be seen by anyone. Unfortunately for it, the homunculus is also vulnerable to mundane things most Stands are immune to like burning. Matter Manipulation Upon birth, the secondary Stand is capable of breaking matter apart into cubes while keeping lifeforms alive. The homunculus creates a square-shaped vacuum that forcefully divides anything it touches into cubes, or simply extracts a singular cubic part of the target.Chapter 502, Baby Face (3)Chapter 503, Baby Face (4) Upon dicing something, Baby Face is capable of rearranging and reconstituting the structure of said objects into anything it desires (Baby Face cubed and transformed Trish into a table), and can even apply its powers to itself, reproducing the appearance of anything and blending in with the environment. The homunculus can thus hide inside an object and go into any adjacent object to evade attacks.Chapter 504, Baby Face (5) Although cubed people typically stay alive despite their condition,Chapter 507, Baby Face (8) this can also be used as an attack by removing key parts of the body like the throat. The homunculus can dice people then absorb the cubes for nourishment. Physical Growth and Aging The homunculus starts as a small baby able to hide inside someone's hair. Over a short period of time, it will grow both physically and mentally into a fully aged adult. Aside from developing physically, it will grow as a Stand itself. While most autonomous Stands, such as Killer Queen's Sheer Heart Attack, lack precision or the ability to allow their users a sense of awareness to their current condition and status, Baby Face is able to assimilate information witnessed or heard. Through that learning and Melone's counsel, the Stand will become more powerful and efficient in combat. It can also acquire other skills separate from fighting such as driving a motorcycle. On the other hand, it is free-spirited and may go berserk and disobedient if Melone cannot rein it in. For better or for worse, the Stand will then follow its instinct alone when battling an enemy. Chapters * * * * * * * |-| |Episodes= * }} Gallery "Computer"= BabyFacePCForm.png|Baby Face (Computer form, without arms and legs) BabyFacePCII.png|Baby Face (Computer form, with limbs) BFKissway.png|The types of kissing shown on Baby Face's screen BabyFace Grown.png|A screen showing Baby Face's growth |-| "Homunculus"= BF back head.png|The newborn Baby Face on the back of its "mother"'s head BABY FACE PEEING.png|Baby Face urinating on its "mother" Woman disintegration.png|The woman targeted by Melone, disintegrates by Baby Face's ability TRISH BF.png|Trish Una disintegrated Baby Face BUCCELLATI BF.png|Bruno Bucciarati disintegrated by Baby Face BabyFace Wooden furniture.png|Baby Face transforms into a wooden furniture BF Stone GiornoEye.png|Baby Face restructures itself into a stone and Giorno's eye part BabyFace.png|Baby Face fused with a wall BF GUARD.png|Baby Face separate its legs to avoid an attack from Gold Experience BF trapped by Vine.png|Baby Face caught by a vine created by Gold Experience BF SHADOW.png|Baby Face disguising itself as Giorno's shadow BF CUTTING OFF YOUR ARM.png|Baby Face severs Gold Experience's right hand GE HAND PIRANIA.png|Wounded by a piranha Giorno's right hand changed into BF Slashing.png|Baby Face slashes Gold Experience's chest BabyFaceCompleteForm.png|Baby Face after a final growth spurt BabyFaceMotocycle.png|Baby Face fused with a motorcycle BF Burned.png|Baby Face exploding |-| Anime= Babyface karma sutra.png|Baby Face's computer form, displaying various forms of kissing Babyface computer.png|Baby Face's computer form, with limbs Babyface computer attacking.png|Baby Face's computer form attacking its chosen host Babyface homunculus growing.png|Baby Face's homunculus form begins to grow Babyface homunculus hidden1.png|The homunculus hiding in its "mother"'s hair Babyface learning1.png|Displaying its newfound knowledge of animals to Melone Babyface learning2.png|Displaying the many uses of children's toys Babyface homunculus hidden2.png|The homunculus begins to grow hungry Babyface mother death.png|Using its ability to disintegrate its mother Trish attacked.png|Using its ability to capture Trish Bucciarati attacked.png|Using its ability to capture Bucciarati Giorno throat.png|Using its ability to carve out Giorno's throat Giorno eye.png|Carving out Giorno's right eye Babyface homunculus full.png|Baby Face's homunculus form, fully revealed Babyface homunculus bike.png|The homunculus about to escape with Coco Jumbo on a motorbike Babyface homunculus punched.png|Disintegrating itself to evade Giorno's attack Babyface cutting giornos arm.png|Cutting off Giorno's arm Babyface homunculus announcing victory.png|Announcing its "victory" to Giorno Giorno talking to babyface.png|Confused by Giorno's calm demeanor Babyface homunculus piranha.png|Gold Experience turns its users arm into a piranha, which bursts out of Baby Face's back Babyface anime stats.png|Baby Face's stats |-| Miscellaneous= BabyFace.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' Baby_Face.png|Abilities explanation |-| Game= Baby Face ps2.jpg|Homunculus Baby Face as it appears in GioGio's Bizarre Adventure's Story Drama References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Stands Category:Automatic Stands